


The Comforting Sound Of Gentle Rain

by FuzzyApples



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: EmotionalReader, Fluff, Gen, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyApples/pseuds/FuzzyApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ Can you be sad when there's nothing to be sad about? ~<br/>- Honestly, I have no idea why I wrote this. I was sorta binge-watching all four seasons of CTCD, and thought that this would be a nice, fluffy thingy to write. -<br/> <br/>- A little info : Reader could be male or female, but I intended on them being a female! -</p><p>- Courage the Cowardly Dog does not belong to me: I only own my so called "plot" in this fanfic, and I apologize for my inability to think of beautiful titles and descriptions! -</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comforting Sound Of Gentle Rain




_Rain_.

 

It wasn't heavy rain, but it was rain.

Light rain, to be precise.

The feeble droplets would bounce and slide against the roof of the house, creating a harsh clacking sound.

But you can only hear that clacking sound, if you listen closely enough.

You softly blinked your (eye color) eyes as you peered out into the nearly desolate land that was in front of you.

You lazily placed your frigid fingers upon the wooden railing of the porch, faintly tapping to the alluring beat of the rain.

A lengthy, melodic sigh left your lips as you calmly closed your eyes shut from the mesmerizing sight.

Not too tight.

Not too loose.

 

_Can you be sad when there's nothing to be sad about?_

 

The gloomy atmosphere held a sense of peace.

It was lonely, but peaceful.

The rain was a mirror reflection to yourself.

 

_Peaceful but sad._

 

Another sigh left your frame as you leisurely sat down upon the wooden, creaky staircase that led up to the porch deck.

You visibly cringed as the chilly rain drop would vaguely hit your hair, forcing you to scoot upwards.

 

**Thump**  
**Thump**

**Thump**

 

The sound of knocking against the window sill caused your eyes to widen as well as your figure to noticeably jump in surprise.

You rapidly revolved your head around to spot a certain, pink dog that was located inside the house, staring at you through the transparent window.

The canine held his hand upward in a waving position while a kind smile was stretched across his face.

 _Courage_.

He may very well be one of the sweetest individuals you've ever come to know in your entire, young life.

Sure, he may be very paranoid at times, but his kindness knew no bounds.

A small, somewhat-forced smile flickered along your features as you awkwardly waved back at the pup.

 

_What does he want?_

_Couldn't he see that you weren't in the greatest mood today?_

 

With an uncomfortable shrug, you turned away to focus on the rain once more, earning an unnoticed look of confusion from Courage.

 

**Tip tap**  
**Tip tap**  
**Tip tap**

  
**Creeeaaak**

 

The door to the front porch eerily screeched, causing you to swing your head in the direction the sound was coming from.

To your surprise, the door fully opened to reveal Courage, whose face shown not a smile, but an unsure expression.

You reluctantly curled your knees up to your chest as another, light sigh escaped your lips.

"Hi, Courage." You greeted quietly, resting your head upon your knees.

The male dog carefully closed the door with a satisfying "clunk" before using his two, hind legs to hop over to you.

 

_What does he want?_

_Wouldn't he much rather spend time with Muriel?_

 

Courage stood next to you, blinking oddly as he seemed to ponder what thoughts were currently swimming and splashing around in your mind.

Feeling as if some type of weight has been removed from your chest, you decided to show a bit of kindness by scratching behind his black ear, earning a pleased look from him.

You let out another sigh as your eyes fell upon the lightly cascading rain once more, prompting you to cease the scratching.

"Look at the rain, Courage." You commanded softly, using a free arm to point a finger in the desired direction, to which the dog politely obliged.

"Isn't it peaceful?" You hum, catching the familiar pattern of the rain.

Courage observed the falling water for a few, lengthy seconds, before nodding his head in agreement.

 

_Break._

_Break._

 

"Yeah." You croak out, struggling to fight off the pesky tears from breaking their cells.

"It really i-is p-peace-"

You were cut off by the nasty disruption of salty tears as they gushed out of your delicate eyes, startling the dog beside you.

With out-stretching arms, you abruptly embraced the dog in a heartwarming hug as you placed him upon your lap.

"I'm sad and I have absolutely, NO idea why! Is it because I MIGHT be stressed out? Is it because of my age? Why?! Why?! Why?!"

Courage only whimpered out in pain as a reaction to your bone-crushing strength of a hug.

"I had only the rain to comfort and calm me down, but NOW that you're here - I feel SOMEWHAT better!" You squeal, tightening the grip you had on the poor dog.

Courage squeaked out something that sounded similar to your name, alerting you to loosen power of the hug.

"Sorry." You hiccup, continuing to hug the dog, softly this time.

You shuddered as another shaky sigh escaped your frame.

With closing eyes, you began to nuzzle your face into the crook of the dog's soft neck.

"That's what you wanted, isn't it? To see if I'm alright." You squeak, stroking his pink and black-freckled coat as you gradually broke the hug.

"You really care about me, don't you, puppy?" You question as you felt more, obnoxious tears spill out.

Courage quickly pulled out a tissue box out of nowhere as he began to apply the soft tissue paper to your eyes, and then ultimately to your nose, instructing you to blow.

As you were finishing your speedy clean-up, Courage smiled as he hastily nodded his head in response to the recent question, causing you to loosely pull him back into your arms once more.

"And I care about you." You hum, rubbing your smooth cheek against his furry one.

"Thank you, Courage." You sigh serenely as a genuine smile glowed across your face.

Courage gave you a few, affectionate licks across the cheek, causing you to giggle uncontrollably as a reaction.

"Okay, boy, okay." You manage to spit out in between chuckles, pleading for him to cease the viscous, slobbery attack.

Courage jumped off your frame, before kneeling by your side upon the porch.

You continued to observe the rain that was pouring down from the sky with your now puffy, flaming eyes.

"I guess we could stay out here a bit longer, eh? Together?" You ask Courage, earning a hum from the canine as an agreement.

 

 **ZAP** -

 

A bright flash of lightning struck just out of reach from beyond the porch, creating a ginormous bang and clatter from the following thunder.

The pooch let out a yelp of fear before immediately jumping upon your lap, clinging onto your frame for dear life.

"Oh." You drag out, attentively caressing Courage's pink coat as the two of you stared in shock at the temporarily burnt piece of land.

"Or we could go inside.  
Together." 


End file.
